


AfterSchool Special: Psst! Summoners After You!

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Everyone In Amity Is Weird, Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, More Ghostly Danny, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Swearing, Tired! Danny, danny's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: How to piss off that weird kid at school: very rudely summon him, bombard him with questions like this is his fault, tell him he’d look better dead, and use this as an excuse to give him homework
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 49
Kudos: 738
Collections: A Phantom Rule, Phic Phight!





	AfterSchool Special: Psst! Summoners After You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexa_Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/gifts).



Danny grumbles while rubbing his eyes, “oh for fucks sake. This is what? the third time this month? Would you guys give it a rest already? I’m not going to-”, cutting himself off as he opens his eyes, a bit of the paste dripping out of his gaping mouth and onto the floor. 

The class of teens stare back at the scruffy-looking weirdest kid in school wearing nothing but pyjamas and with dirt-covered feet. Said kid seemingly remembering gravity is a thing as the circle stops glowing and he falls out of the air onto his ass, toothbrush skittering across the classroom floor. 

Mr. Lancer meanwhile, knew this was going to be a headache-inducing idea as soon as Mr. Trent brought it up. Yes he’s sure the idea that someone could summon anything and thusly instantly transport matter across vast distances or even across dimensions _was_ very interesting, but only in this Hellhole of a town would anyone think summoning the supposed _ghost king, the strongest ghost ever_ , was a good idea. He’s honestly glad Daniel had somehow done his typical weird thing, and gotten summoned instead. Hopefully he’d be able to give the boy his English homework now. 

Danny gets up and brushes his PJs off, chuckling awkwardly at the class, “okay. What the fuck?”. Shrugging awkwardly and rubbing his neck at Mr. Lancer’s glare, “it’s after school hours, you don’t control me”. 

The rest of the class shakes off their shock at this. Mikey nearly shrieking, “we’re the ones who should be saying that!”. 

Star nods, “um yeah. How the heck did we summon you?”.

Brittney nods as well, “yeah!”, then grumbling, “it was supposed to be some hot ghost king or prince or something”. 

Danny glances down at himself, “uh, ow? I mean fair, but I’m honestly feeling pretty attacked right now and I just wanted to sleep”, pointing around the room, “why the heck are you summoning things into the school?”. 

Half the class replies with, “boredom”. 

Mr. Trent sticks up his hand, “there’s a lot of potential behind transporting entire sentient beings across vast distances, especially being able to do so without destroying what’s, or who’s I guess, being transported”. 

Danny tilts his head and shrugs, “eh, I’ll give you that. Better than the other twats who’ve summoned me”.

Star blinks, “does this just... happen to you? Like, a lot?”. 

Danny gives her a _very_ tired look, “you have no idea”, looking down at the little magic circle, “this isn’t the usual though”, looking back to the class, “what’s up with that?”. 

Kwan tilts his head, “what’s the usual like?”.

Danny grimaces, “much messier. I gave up wearing slipper socks for a reason”. No one really wants him to elaborate on that. Especially when the circle starts turning on the floor. Danny speaking up again, “okay seriously, what the fuck?”. Danny decides he wants nothing to do with whatever that thing is doing and promptly starts walking for the door, no one blames him for wanting to nope out of the situation. 

The circle has other ideas apparently and pretty well shoots chains out at him. Resulting in a slightly ridiculous scene of him yelping and trying to dodge the things. Mr. Lancer just sighs and shotguns the rest of his coffee. 

Eventually, the chains manage to snap a collar around his neck, the summoning circle physically moves itself across the floor to be underneath him again and then said chains forcibly yank Danny to sit down. He looks more than a little ticked off. “I am about ten seconds away from calling my folks to blow a hole in the school and shoot you all with green goop”. Everyone cringes at the threat. 

Mr. Trent wisely walks over and gives the chained up cross-legged teen the book he used. Danny snatching it with a very annoyed huff. 

Star can’t help but giggle at Danny’s predicament, if it was literally anyone else in school this would be insanely suspicious. Brittney actually attempts at sneakily taking a photo, this was great gossip. Danny glares at her though, obviously catching her red-handed. 

Danny sighs looking down at the book again, this was a weirdly specific summon and ‘tame’ -seriously what the fuck? How does this shit _always_ happen to him?- spell for ghost royalty only. And if done with moonflower oil, which this very clearly was, would specifically summon the High Ghost King. Wonderful. Lovely. Just dandy. Looking up at Brittney's gasp and loudly sighing, seeing as she was staring at whatever photo she took. “Oh what now?”. Though he’s a little thankful Mr. Lancer moves over to him and tries to fiddle with the collar to get the thing off. 

Brittney looks from the photo -which is very clearly showing tons of practically flaming ecto-energy all over Danny and the chains, making him look more than a little demonic- to Danny, “you’re totally coated in super-strong ghost energy”. 

Jesse gets up and leans over to look at the book, Danny not really able to get away or stop him thanks to the chains, so even trying to would honestly be suspicious. Jesse quirking an eyebrow, “the chains are supposed to feed off the ghost's energy to ‘subdue’ them. Arguably this shouldn’t be doing anything to Fenton”.

Danny grumbles, “I’m right here you know”. Jesse ignores him so he sticks his leg out and trips the kid, sticking his tongue out at him just to be a bit of a dick. 

Jesse blinks at him, “dude, have you always had a pointy ass tongue?”. 

Danny says nothing while Mr. Lancer glares at Jesse, who predictably shrugs. 

Mr. Trent takes back the book before Danny can really stop the guy, before all three jump back from Danny when his clothing basically lights on fire. Mr. Lancer would be worried if Danny didn’t just look incredibly annoyed and was muttering, “oh come on”. Regardless, the whole class largely starts freaking out, one going so far as to grab the fire extinguisher and prepare to use it. 

The fire goes out, effectively leaving Danny in just his underwear for some reason, just a bit before James actually fires the extinguisher and covers him in the foamy substance. 

Danny spits both toothpaste and foam out of his mouth, “I’m going to fucking smite you”, before shaking his hands off and wiping his face. Then actually growling at the class when Kwan comes back in and dumps a thing of water on him. 

Everyone just kind of stands around staring at the soaking wet half-naked teen with bits of foam around. Danny eventually very sarcastically grumbling, “well congrats, none of the other summoners have ever managed to destroy my clothing. Point for you. Yay”. Everyone starts slowly snorting or giggling before descending into fits of laughter; Danny eventually joining in as well. 

Kwan eventually breaks everyone out of it by pointing out, “oh wow Fenton, you got abs. You’re actually, like, totally ripped dude”. Getting everyone’s attention back on Danny, who’s still, of course, sitting down and chained inside a summoning circle. 

Mr. Trent points at him, “and your ears are sticking out of your hair, they’re impressively pointy”, for his part Mr. Trent does actually looked impressed. 

Danny has to seriously resist flicking his ears downward when Brittney actually skips up and starts flicking at them, him unable to really move out of the way. “Could you not?”. 

Mr. Trent glances back at the book before very curiously saying, “part of what this is supposed to do is break down any illusions or glamours someone’s wearing”. Danny very intentionally curls his hands and crosses his arms to hide his nails in case they get all pointy. He absolutely did use a glamour on his human form to hide all the less human features; it was actually Ember of all ghosts who taught him how to do that, explained how she did the whole Popstar thing without the ghost thing being extremely obvious. 

Mr. Lancer glances at Daniel’s face, which was certainly paler than normal and his mouth did look a little odd. The ears were also definitely real, and at that length they really should stick out even without wet hair. Lancer didn’t have the energy to deal with this. Sighing, “let’s just get him out of his mess”, and moving to go back to trying to unhook the collar. All the while throwing a ‘well get to it’ glare at Mr. Trent. Spurring the science teacher to try to figure out how to undo this, though also trying to figure out why the thing summoned a local teen instead of the ghost king. Even if he was supremely weird and only getting weirder. 

Danny continues moving his head around trying to get pretty well all the girls, and a few guys, to stop poking at his ears. Eventually giving up and just flicking them down, “for Ancients sake! Leave my ears alone!”. 

Which really only ends up with Todd sticking his fingers in Danny’s mouth, though Danny quickly shakes the guy off. “Oh holy shit you’ve got fangs! Damn man that’s badass”. 

Danny gives an awkward, “uh... thanks?”. Then relenting with a sigh and baring his teeth at the pleading looks. Blushing furiously at a few giggles and Brittney mumbling, “and that’s hot”. It’s official, everyone in Amity was weird and insane. Then facepalming when Brittney adds, “oh! He blushes _green_ ”. Danny promptly mumbles into his hand, “somebody kill me”. 

Mr. Lancer’s more distracted by Daniel’s apparent _claws_ than the odd colouring to his cheeks. The Hell did the boy get into? Then glaring at Todd who actually had the audacity to answer Daniel’s fake annoyed death-wish with, “well arguably, decapitation _would_ make getting the collar off easier”. 

Danny actually starts laughing again at that, “I mean, you’re not _wrong_! But I think I’ll pass on that option!”, then laughing into his hand.

Ashley bats away his hand, “don’t hide them! Why would you cover something that makes you cute”. 

Danny squints at her, “there’s something seriously wrong with you all”. 

Kwan shrugs, “dude, if I had fangs I could just freaking snarl at the other teams and make them run screaming to their mommies!”, then smacking Danny’s muscular arm, “and you look like you mud-wrestle bears! The other team would pass out on the field!”.

Mikey sticks his head around a few of the people crowding Danny and pushes up his glasses, “do-do you have a ghost in your chest or something though?”, and awkwardly pointing at the pale blue spherical glow inside Danny’s chest. 

Danny blinks down at his chest, which is a little hard to see past the damn stupid fucking collar piece of shit, “uh, that’s not normal”.

Jesse snorts, “and the rest of this is?”.

Danny looks around a bit awkwardly, “depends on your definition?”. Mr. Lancer shakes his head with a sigh. There was no such thing as ‘normal’ with any of the Fenton’s. 

Mr. Trent speaks up a bit excitedly, “ah! Okay, we need to shine a ray of sunlight through an opal stone at the collar to unlock it!”. Mr. Lancer sighs and gives up on fiddling with the thing. While Danny groans loudly, fangs extremely noticeable, while tilting his head back, “it’s basically midnight! There isn’t going to be sun for _hours_ ”. Some people snicker at him and some shrug apologetically. 

Kwan points at him, “to be fair, we weren’t trying to summon _you_ ”.

Danny throws up his hands in the air and then gestures to the book, “why were you trying to summon powerful ghosts?!? Summon Boxy if you’re bored!”. Everyone groans but a few mutter that he does have a point there. The Box Ghost did make for good entertainment after all. 

Mikey sticks up a finger, “well again, why did _you_ show up instead?”. 

Which then just turns into twenty-one questions due to Danny effectively being stuck here and them knowing that. 

“No dude, what’re your workouts like?”.

“How do you keep such clear skin? Blemishes show so much easier on pale skin but yours is as smooth as Paulina’s!”.

“Did the goth chick make the fangs? Think she could fashion me some?”.

“No seriously, did you eat a ghost or something?”.

“Do you trim your nails like that? Because I could totally see how that could be useful for tearing open packages and stuff. Huh, maybe that’s something I should look into”.

“Okay, there is no way those ears are normal so just how?”.

“Oh! Oh! Can you swivel them more! Please!”. 

“Holy shit this means you were using a glamour! How dude, how!”.

“Better question, why? Fenton looks way better like this”. 

“Are ghosts even edible you think?”.

“Are _you_ a ghost king???”.

“He’d have to be dead. Does he look dead to you?”.

“No, but he’d be cuter that way”. 

Everyone pauses at that one and Danny chokes a little. Arguably she _was right_ , even _he_ thought he looked better as Phantom. The white hair and green eyes really was a look and a half. But he could do without the implications that she lowkey wants him dead. “Uh, if you try to stab me to make that a reality, we’re gonna have a few issues here”. 

Mr. Lancer glares around the room, “no one will be stabbing anyone. I think it’s high time everyone went home, seeing as this issue can be resolved by us adults in the morning”. 

The class whines, “ _but Mr. Lancer_ ”. 

Danny sneers putting a bit of fang into it, “stay if you feel like watching me pull off the amazing feat of sleeping sitting up”, and promptly very intentionally passing the Hell out. Sleeping on command was an _extremely_ useful skill for him nowadays. Though him staying upright isn’t exactly impressive since the chains are pretty much holding him up.

The whole class, even Mr. Lancer blinks and gapes at him. Jesse eventually speaking up, “did he really just do that?”. 

Todd pokes the kids knee, “wow, that bastard”. Mr. Lancer glares at him. 

Mikey tilts his head, “useful though”. Most of the class nods before groaning when Mr. Lancer clears his throat. Mr. Trent begrudgingly joining the other teacher in shooing the students out. 

What Mr. Trent didn’t see coming was Mr. Lancer smirking and closing the door in his face, effectively locking him out of the room. “WILLIAM!”. 

Lancer chuckles a bit to himself, Mr. Trent wouldn’t have shut up about actually successfully summoning literally anyone. This way he’ll get some peace and quiet. Sitting down on the desk after tossing a blanket around the underdressed teen, grabbing up his briefcase that he brought everywhere nowadays, and flipping through the homework inside. Grabbing out Daniel’s and humming to himself. It was a creative writing piece, poetry actually. Tossing the assignment and a pencil, with surprising accuracy, in front of Daniel, “you can wake up now. I know you’re a light sleeper”. Shakespeare knows with how often that boy slept in his classes. 

Danny cracks open an eye and glances down to the papers, then casting an almost heartbroken look at his toothbrush in the corner, “can I have my toothbrush back at least”.

Mr. Lancer quirks an eyebrow at that, “you still want to use that?”

“I have low standards”. 

Mr. Lancer sighs and gets the brush, though washing the thing off. He knows the Fenton household was honestly a biohazard, so he’s not going to ask. Grimacing regardless when the boy sticks it back in his mouth. Though he also won’t deny watching curiously from his desk as Daniel goes about the rather interesting task of brushing all eight of his fangs. Two upper sets and two lower sets seems a bit excessive if you ask him. If Mr. Lancer had voiced that opinion out loud Danny would have agreed. 

Danny mentally just says fuck it, Lancer was an okay guy, and extends out his secondary set of much sharper shredding teeth overtop of all his other non-fang teeth and gets to work brushing those. Brushing his teeth was a goddamn _effort_. Grumbling around the toothbrush at Mr. Lancer, “didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to stare?”. 

Mr. Lancer blinks, being chastised like that from a student was weird and a bit startling. Figures it would be a Fenton to do that. Shaking his head and pointing to the homework, “you might find it easier to use your current _predicament_ as inspiration for that. Most teens tend to struggle with poetry”. 

Danny squints and talks around the toothbrush, “why would I do that? No offence or anything, but I think the _glamour_ makes it pretty obvious that I was trying to _not_ talk about this? And what? are you just _not going to ask_? about any of this?”, gesturing over his body and the chains lazily. 

Mr. Lancer makes a rather unreadable face, “I don’t question Fenton oddness. So long as you do your schoolwork and genuinely try, then unless you _want_ to talk about something, I’ll leave whatever this might be alone”. Then pointing to the homework sheet again, “and humour me. Annoyance over summoning. Frustration over the collared and chained situation. Dramatics over the reveal of what was hidden. The tense trial and error of dealing with _unusual_ physical characteristics. Plenty of emotions that could and do make for splendid works of poetry”. 

Danny looks to the papers then Mr. Lancer and shakes his head, “you are one weird dude, Lancer. But uh, thanks?”, then frowning, “you’re going to stay here all night and make sure I do this, aren’t you?”. Groaning when the teacher smirks. 

“It would be nice to get completed work from you for a change. I’d also encourage you to use this time to figure out how to answer your classmates' questions. I find it highly unlikely they won’t tell anyone”. 

Danny groans again and sags his head in defeat. 

Daniel does indeed wind up writing a very angry poem about summoning and basically getting abducted. Mr. Lancer doesn’t quite understand the tangents hinting at blood, and he frankly doesn’t want to. 

Daniel also actually writes down some questions and responses before actually passing out, more or less naturally. Mr. Lancer decides to let him sleep, for Shakespeare’s sake the boy probably needs all he can get. Though he does satisfy his own curiosity a little, reading over the question and answer sheet while sipping at tea. 

_Why summon you?: there’s a GZ port beneath my bed, summonings can redirect to me. Piss off_

_How summon you?: no, piss off_

_Fire? why?: fuck if I know. Piss off_

_Ecto energy? why?: ecto electrocuted. Ask and I’ll piss on you_

_What’s your workout?: my desire not to die. Have you seen my house?_

_Skin care?: I’m a guy. Fuck if I know._

_Why you pale?: do I look like a sunbather to you? Piss off_

_Shit’s up with teeth?: that’s between me and my dentist. Bite me_

_Can make fangs?: Sam could yeah. She’ll also take photos and we will all laugh at them. Please do >=)_

_Glamour?: why the fuck you think? You people are ASSHOLES_

_Ghosts edible?: yes. Ask and I’ll use you to prove it_

_Why ghosts cuter?: cause Amity is insane. The fuck’s wrong with you all_

_Ghost king?: do I look dead to you? Piss off_

_What’d the other summoners want you do?: **murder**_

Mr. Lancer shakes his head, he’s tempted to have a conversation with Daniel about his language, maybe about anger management too. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Creator: Alexa_Piper  
> Prompt: When they tried to summon the King of All Ghosts, the last thing they expected was the sudden appearance of a very familiar, very human boy wearing spaceship pyjamas and with a toothbrush halfway to his mouth...  
> *Title based on ABC's afterschool special show*


End file.
